


Secrets Revealed

by miroase



Series: secret hunter spencer [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, Hunter - Freeform, Spencer is a hunter, The BAU Team - Freeform, spencer has them powers, spencer in the know, yellow eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroase/pseuds/miroase
Summary: The BAU gets a case that puts there resident genius in danger along with a good friend of his Sam Winchester. Spencer along with the Winchesters and Bobby need to secretly work the case before the BAU catch on.or(spencer is a physic kid and azazel is coming to take him and sam to cold oak,basically its drama and reid trying to keep the secret from the team)
Series: secret hunter spencer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186064
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. just a normal case

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone knows this is set in s3 or criminal minds becuase i like the team and reids hair lmao, so reid is 26 and was visited by azazel when he was a baby aka the same thing as sam. anyways we gon make it as he was forced into hunting cuz i wanna bash william and john at some point. anyways he basically grew up with the winchesters and bobby looked after him when his dad and older sister died on a hunt when he was 13. in spn its kinda the s2 storyline and for the sake of matching it with the cm timeline sam is also 26.
> 
> also i dunno how to do italics lmao so ill use * around text when its spencers thoughts

It was like any other day for 26 year old profiler Spencer Reid, he woke up, made a coffee, with far too much sugar of course, and left to catch the train to the BAU. 

As he stepped out the elevator Morgan snuck up behind him and Reid quickly jumped back nearly spilling his coffee, “hey pretty boy you good?” “oh yeah sorry Morgan just tired I guess” Morgan shot back a look that told Reid he’d bought none of that but they were interrupted when Hotch came out of his office giving the nod that everyone knew meant they had a case. 

As the team gathered at the round table Garcia entered filling the room with joy “hello my pretties, get your cowboy hat’s were going to Texas, and yes a said we, because for this case y’all get the pleasure of having my wonderful self come along with you as the Lawrence PD, bless there souls, need a bit of help in the technical department, but lets not bring that up when we arrive there sensitive.” A wave of laugh and eyerolls filled the room, everyone loved when Garcia joined them she made there glum cases a lot less depressing. 

Hotch then cleared his throat “Garcia can we ugh get started” he said gesturing to the case file, “ah yes of course sir, so as you can see on your tablets, and your file Mr technophobe, there has been a series of disappearances along the southwest of out very own US of A. Now I know missing people isn’t normally our jam but the PD are getting worried as there has already been 10 disappearances that they’ve been able to connect“ “thank you Garcia” Hotch replied with his signature expressionless face.

JJ was the first to speak up on her thoughts “well all the victims seem to have something in common their all 26” the rest of the team nodded in agreement and then Garcia spoke up “well you see that’s where this case gets strange” that immediately caught everyone’s attention, “and by strange do you mean the fact Emily didn’t like my new pasta dish strange or..?” Rossi said while giving a side eye too Prentiss, who he still wasn’t happy with after last weeks team dinner at Rossi’s. Emily returned the glance with a middle finger and an evil smirk which shook Rossi too his core and before a fight broke out Garcia replied.

“no I mean well, it seems every single one of the victims mothers died in a fire on the exact same day around 26 years ago, and the weirdness doesn’t stop there it was reported that all the fires started in the nurseries of said children who were exactly, yes exact to the day, six month old babies, now that seems too specific of a coincidence to be true,” spencer choked on his coffee startling the rest of the team. “spence.. spence are you okay? Spence can you hear me its JJ” Reid sat still, he couldn’t move, 

*this couldn’t really be happening could it? No… no it cant be, I mean I knew there were more of us but why… why are we disappearing? Who or what is taking them and is it coming for me? Come on spencer concentrate, what’s happening.*

“kid, what’s up with you” Morgan said while slightly shaking Reid, not wanting to startle him. And with that Reid was brought back to reality. “ugh sorry guys just haven’t had much sleep lately I’m fine, um I’m gonna get a refill ill catch up on the plane.” And with that spencer scurried out the room and to the bathroom before hotch could oppose. “does he seem okay to you?” Rossi said with concern in his voice and hotch replied with “no, he doesn’t, but we can look into it later, wheels up in 30” and with that the team separated each grabbing there to-go bags to meet on the plane.   
As soon as Reid left the room he went straight into the bathroom and locked the door so he wouldn’t be interrupted, he needed to make a call. 

Morgan saw spencer as a little brother, and seeing him so startled made him feel uneasy, he had 30 minutes to get his go-bag, that was plenty of time. So he decided to follow Reid. He waited a bit as to not raise suspicion before following the young genius to the bathroom before discretely lying his ear to the door to listen in.

“come on guys pick up, pick up” spencer whispered into his phone. “hey Sam can’t talk right now cuz he’s waxing, like everything. DEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIVE ME MY PHONE!” Reid couldn’t help but chuckle at the young Winchesters voicemail but this wasn’t good, like really not good what if whatever has happened to these people has happened to Sam. He immediately tried dean and then bobby, both of whom not answering, it wasn’t like bobby not to answer, he was always on hand to help any hunter in need. “fuck” spencer said, a lot louder than he had previously been talking which peaked the interest of Morgan, who was still listening in from the outside.

“hey pretty boy, want to head to the jet together?” Morgan said as he knocked on the door in an attempt to try work out what was wrong with the young genius, at the same time as trying not to raise suspicion as to why he was leaning against the bathroom door, he had been getting a few stares from passing colleagues. “uh what, wait yeah sure” Reid said in a wary tone, but Morgan ignored this, the interrogation would begin on the drive to the jet.


	2. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morgan tied to get answers out of reid and the tem overhear a strange call for spencer.

The young genius quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket and splashed his face with water.

*Where the hell are they all! what am I going to do, whatever this thing is its probably gonna come for me soon!*

Reid exited the bathroom to see a very suspicious looking Morgan. “hey kid, you sure your okay? You seemed a little stressed before.” “oh, um yeh sorry just too much coffee I guess, you know how much I drink” Spencer said with a slight chuckle trying to cover his lie. Morgan looked back at him but decided to wait until they were in private before interrogating him about it, he began to walk away leaving spencer confused. “you coming or what pretty boy” Morgan said as he turned around with his signature grin. As soon as Reid saw that face he immediately calmed down, he was still at risk but at least Morgan had backed off, well for now anyways.

As soon as they entered the BAU assigned SUV Reid knew what was coming as Morgan looked over at him.

*Hes going to ask again isn’t he. What the fuck am I meant to tell him, oh yeah there might be a demon hunting me and loads of other people my exact age, oh and yeah I forgot to tell you I can move things with my mind too and I get the odd vision of the future as well. Yeah that’ll go over well won’t it. A pillar of fucking health I am. Jesus Christ.*

“so.. kid” Morgan said with an unusually sympathetic look. “what?” Reid replied, he tried to look confused but they both knew it was a lie, Spencer wasn’t exactly the best person at hiding lies. “come on pretty boy tell me what’s up, I know you didn’t just freeze up and have to leave the briefing because you had too much coffee.” The young genius was beginning to get annoyed, he couldn’t exactly tell him the truth. And there was too much on his mind to make up a lie. “MORGAN I SAID IM FINE OKAY! “ a brief silence filled the SUV no one knew what to say, Morgan definitely wasn’t expecting that. “uh sor-ry Morgan … its just *sigh* the-re’s just a lot on my mind right now o-kay, sorry for snapping I just I-I really cant deal with being questioned about it okay its just personal stuff.” Safe to say Morgan was stunned, he knew there was something up with the kid but he wasn’t expecting that.

The rest of the ride to the jet was silent, neither Derek nor Spencer knew what to say, thank god it didn’t take them long to get there so they could merge with the rest of the team to avoid awkwardness. 

Once on the jet Reid took a seat on the table opposite JJ, he always felt comfortable around JJ and thought he could use the ride to stare out the window and try to think thinks over, who knew if the Winchesters would get back to him. Hotch took a seat next to him and Morgan opposite, after the event of the ride over here Morgan was sure as hell gonna keep an eye on the kid, he was like his little brother after all. Everyone else was spread throughout the jet.

Now came the part Reid was dreading, they were going to have to be fully briefed on the case. This was one of the rare occasions where Garcia was actually traveling with them so she got her tablet in preparation to continue briefing, everyone subtly looked over at their young genius but he avoided eye contact at all cost.

“so my beautiful colleagues I’m sure your all absolutely ecstatic that I’m here but there’s no time for chit chat, so it seems all are victims have quite a lot in common as I briefly mentioned before. Now our unsub doesn’t discriminate, out ten victims are a variety of races and sexualities and backgrounds but as you all remember they all have one very specific major event in common, and ill hand it over to you boss man” “thank you Garcia, yes it seems they were all born on the 2nd of may 1981” “hey spence isn’t that the day you were born?” JJ questioned. “oh, ha yeah I didn’t realise erm hotch what else do they have in common?” Reid replied trying to change the subject. “well as you all probably remember, it was reported that for every single one of our victims childhood homes set fire on the 2nd of November 1981, which happened to be the exact day they were 6 months old. And every single fire resulted in the death of the mother.” JJs eyes began to tear up “them poor kids, they hardly got to have any time with there mothers” she replied with a remorseful look. 

None of the team knew about Spencer’s past, no one knew he was in that exact situation. Before he joined the BAU he asked Sam to delete all the records of the incident, he wasn’t trying to hide that his mother Diana had died, he just wanted to not show the full truth. He didn’t want to be compromised, his mother had been a schizophrenic and after her death his father William had gone ‘crazy’ claiming a demon killed her, which was true but to the common eye he was a lunatic. He didn’t want the BAU to treat him differently and didn’t want his position there to be compromised. Luckily Reid’s past worry was currently coming in handy. If the team knew the truth they would have immediately connected him to the victims.

Garcia stepped back in to take the floor “and as well as all that it seems all the fathers seemed to suffer delusions after the wives deaths.” “hey, baby girl what were the delusions maybe they saw out current unsub” “oh my sweet chocolate thunder, who do you think I am of course I’ve checked! But unlucky for us unless demons exist I don’t think they saw out unsub, though it is strange that all of the husbands saw the same thing a supposed demon with yellow eyes.” Spencer was starting to stress out, this was all hitting too close to home.

*What the hell am I going to do, I cant tell them the truth there’s no way they’ll believe me and even if they did them all knowing would complicate everything. If the Winchesters would answer their fucking phones for ones maybe I would have an idea of what the hells going on. Everything’s going to shit how the hell am I meant to get out of this.*

“hey, guys” Emily chimed in “what if they did see the unsub, now I’m not saying they saw a demon or whatever but it seems to strange for them all to have the same delusion, what if the unsub has some sort of glasses on that gave the illusion of yellow eyes.” “yeah that could be what happened, or they could have been drugged something here isn’t adding up” Rossi agreed. “okay well everyone take the next 5 hours to get some rest and relax I have a feeling we wont be getting much until this case is solved, that’s an order” hotch said with his signature stern tone.

Around 2 hours into the ride Spencer finally started to fall asleep, his mind had been constantly racing, he still had no fucking idea what he was going to do.

*May as well get some sleep while I can I guess.*

While he was asleep the young genius got an unexpected call. Only it didn’t register in his brain, he wasn’t fully asleep, his thoughts were so loud, he couldn’t rest. “hey who’s phone is that” said JJ. “I think its pretty boys should we wake him?” “aww but my little baby genius looks so cute” said Garcia bursting for conversation, she had been silent for a whole hour allowing the team to relax before the case. Hotch took charge and decided they should let their young team mate sleep, looking at the state of him it seems he doesn’t get enough as it is, if it was important they would call back. That’s when the calling stopped, the BAU issues phones had there voicemail on silent as to not reveal any confidential information. As it turns out contrary to what the team had thought this call was coming from Spencer’s personal phone.

“Pick up yer dam phone ya idjit, Pen you better start explaining what the hells happening boy. Pen pick up god dammit. Tell me ur okay son! I haven’t heard you this stressed since Azazel.You better ring me back as soon as you get this!”


	3. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team do some digging on their young genius while reid has a talk with bobby.

“You better ring me back as soon as you get this! Your gonna give me a dam heart attack”. The team all looked at one another with a mixture of confusion and concern towards their young genius, what has he gotten himself into.

It was just before the call ended that Reid finally regained awareness of what was happening. He shot up and quickly grabbed his phone to answer with no regard for any of the looks his team members were giving him. “Bobby! Where’s Sam and Dean?! Are they with you? when was the last time you heard from them?!” “slow down boy not everyone’s brain works like yours. Okay breath pen explain what’s happening.” Bobby replied in a calm tone, someone had to have a clear head and it sure wasn’t Spencer. “Okay okay um just give me a minute” Spencer quickly began to get up gesturing to confused Hotch that he wanted to be let out for some privacy. Without knowing what else to do Hotch let him and and Reid quickly made his way to the back of the jet for some privacy. Spencer knew the team would be speculating what he was doing but frankly he couldn’t care less, he had bigger problems.

Hotch was the first to speak up, “Morgan did you get anything out of him on the way here? There’s definitely something up.” “No sorry Hotch I tried pressing him about it and he just lost it, he starting shouting at me then just went real quiet and said it was family stuff.” Morgan replied while shooting a worried look over to the young genius. It was then that Rossi chimed in leaning into the table for discretion “I get I haven’t known the kid that long but I know nothing about his family or childhood and I get he isn’t the sharing type but that just seems off, does anyone know anything?” “All spence has ever told me is he wasn’t close with his family but that’s it” JJ replied. “Hey Garcia can you have a look into his file, I know this is an intrusion but knowing Reid he’s not going to share on his own and if we’re going to help we’re going to need to have an idea of what’s happening.” “Sure thing boss man, though I don’t like it I’ll do anything to help my little baby genius” Garcia begin typing on her laptop trying to find everything she could while Emily glared over, Emily knew something about secrets and felt uneasy about this intrusion. How would she feel is this was happening to her.

“Okay okay I’m still here Bobby, u ready?” “Jesus Christ yes pen hurry up before I drag u here and beat it out of you” “okay well I’m on my way to Texas there’s been 10 disappearances but al of them are the kids azazel visited Bobby, I don’t know what’s happening but there all disappearing I need to get ahold of Sammy I tried calling but him and Dean didn’t reply, what if he’s gone Bobby what if he’s gone too and he’ll be coming for me next! Bobby I need help I have no clue what to do!” Spencer’s breathing was reaching a high pace and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears, he couldn’t loose Sammy. “Pen listen to me okay, I’m gonna drive down to Texas and meet you okay and I’ll get ahold of the boys knowing then idjits they’ll have lost there phones or something the stupid shits. It’s gonna be okay boy you just concentrate on the case with the team, you can’t let them catch on I’ll handle the rest. I’ll ring you if I get hold of the boys but ring me as soon as you land pen okay, everything’s gonna be fine.” With that Bobby ended the call leaving Spencer on the verge of a panic attack. Though he had some relief that Bobby was okay and he was going to help he just couldn’t keep it in. How long was this dam demon going to keep finding his way back to them. Spencer went straight to the bathroom to splash water on his face, if the team saw him like this they would ask even more questions and he couldn’t handle that.

“Okay my beauties I have news, well I don’t know do you can call it news, anyways basically I have nothing.” “Baby girl what the hell does that mean Have can you have nothing!?” Hotch shot a concerned look at Garcia, “Garcia what do you mean you have nothing?” “Well sir I don’t know how we didn’t notice this but on Spencer’s file it says his parents William and Diana Reid are both deceased both on separate occasions, but it doesn’t specify how they died or anything about them, I can’t find any photos or any trail that they even existed apart from Spencer’s birth certificate. And it says here the father was last to die and it happened when Reid was 13 but after that there’s nothing. It doesn’t show Reid going into any foster systems or living with any family, it doesn’t even show he had any other family” Emily leaned in, “okay so let’s get this straight, *she took in a deep breath and exhaled* so your saying by thirteen Reid had no living parents, and we can’t even confirm the parents existed in the first place, and then the trail cuts off.” “Yes, the other other thing on his file was when he was getting his PhDs and all his other genius things, but there is no record of where he was living” Hotch placed his head into his hands and took in a deep breath “okay I don’t want to pry to Reid but there’s obviously something going on and we have to ask him about it” the team nodded in agreement and as they waited the saw him going into the bathroom looked substantially more stressed than that of this morning.

*Jesus Christ can I not get a dam break.* Spencer thought looking at himself in the mirror. He quickly composed himself and returned to his seat. The team were obviously going to ask questions but he had no clue how he was going to answer.


	4. We need answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team find out some interesting things about reids past.

Spencer took in a deep breath as he walked over to the table, he tried to ignore everyone’s stares and he squeezed past hotch to get back into his seat. All he wanted was to go back to sleep, he needed a break but no there was no way that was happening. 

“Reid we need to talk” hotch said addressing both Reid and getting the attention of the whole team. Everyone was gathered round the table in the centre of the jet and all eyes were on Reid. Reid pushed his hair back with his hands taking a deep sigh, “okay… what about”

“Spence,” Jj said while leaning in to touch his hand “we know there’s something wrong spence so don’t try to pretend there’s not, what’s happening. You know you can tell us anything.” “Yeah kid we heard the call there’s something your hiding and your gonna tell us so we can help” Rossi added in a fatherly tone. “Guys I really can’t deal with explaining myself right now okay! I’m sorry it’s just family stuff and you won’t get it, hotch I promise it won’t affect the case, don’t send me home I need to be here” “Reid” hotch replied “I’m not sending you back but you need to explain something too us okay, you said it’s family issues but I had Garcia look into your file and there’s no evidence of any living family, and the family you did have there’s no trace of them ever existing. Spencer you need to explain.” “What the fuck hotch! You can’t just look into me like I’m a dam unsub! Garcia how could you do that to me!” Reid snapped back. “Oh pretty boy I’m so sorry we’re just trying to help you, we thought if we knew what was going on we could help without you opening up but we just found more questions, honey I’m so sorry” “Reid you can’t talk to your team like that!” Hotch replied with anger in his voice, though he was trying to stay calm. “Guys okay let’s calm down” Emily said “Spencer I know you don’t want to, but you need to do some explaining, first we need to know what you did to your file because something isn’t adding up there. And second we need to know what’s happing with you because it’s obviously something serious and you can trust us to help you through whatever it is Reid. We’re your family too, we can help.” 

Spencer lifted his head from his hands and took a deep breath “okay, okay first of all I’m sorry I snapped I’m just stressed right now.” Everyone nodded with a sympathetic smile and let him continue. “I’ll start with the file, so things don’t add up because I had a friend change it.” The teams eyes widened as they stared daggers at Reid, but he didn’t let this throw him off.

*okay it’s fine, they know somethings up I’m just gonna have to come clean. I just can’t mention Sam and Dean, there on the FBIs most wanted list after all. Your fine okay your fine.*

“Don’t look at me like that I’m not hiding anything bad it’s just .. I ugh my parents weren’t exactly pillars of good health you could say, I um I just didn’t want the FBI to not hire me because of it.” Hotch stared deeply into his eyes, he was no longer angry He was now sympathetic “Reid why would the FBI have not hired you?” Reid took another deep breath “okay well erm my.. my mom was a crazed schizophrenic and um after she died my dad kinda went crazy too I guess.” Reid looked down as to avoid eye contact “you know the ugh case, well that’s how my mom died and after that everyone said my dad was crazy because he kept talking about demons and ghosts. And erm you could say he didn’t have the best run with the police after that. I just really didn’t want the FBI to think I was crazy too. I’m sorry I changed the file I just really needed this job” 

JJ squeezed Spencer’s hand to show some comfort, “spence I’m sorry that happened, but why didn’t you say you connect to the case earlier?” “I ugh it’s just that’s kinda what’s stressing me out I guess I think it just set something off in me and I started to panic” Spencer replied as he looked up meeting JJs eyes. “Pretty boy, I’m sorry about this but where’s your dad? Did he really die?” “Oh uh yeah he did, it was when I was thirteen I kept that the same but it wasn’t a car crash..” Spencer brushed his hair back again running his fingers through it “I don’t wanna talk about how it happened but my dad and my older sister died I just.. I don’t wanna get into it.” Tears started to full Reid’s eyes, the team got the message this was a sensitive subject they had to tread carefully, “After that I went to live with this guy called Bobby who you all heard on the phone, he isn’t blood but he’s like an uncle to me he looked after us a lot when we were kids” “aw my baby genius I’m so sor..” before Garcia could finish Spencer cut in “don’t be he deserved it!” Spencer said looking up eyes filled with rage, then his expression softened “Gracie didn’t though” no one knew what to say, they had just forced their youngest member to come clean about all his secrets, they didn’t expect this.

After a few seconds of awkward silence hotch spoke up “Reid in sorry we had to force that out of you, but speaking to you as your boss you were wrong to change your file, though I do get why you did it, this must stay between us okay” hotch said looking to the rest of the team “now reid I need you to answer one more question.. who’s azazel?” “WHAT! .. how.. h-ow do y-ou know that name!?” The team looked back up shocked at the anger on the young geniuses face. “Reid, calm down” Emily said with a stem voice “we heard it on the call, that man said he hadn’t seen you so stressed since azazel, who are they Reid?” Spencer clenched his fists.

*what the hell, they just listened to all of that and didn’t even try wake me up. And I’ve just revealed my whole fucking life and these people still want more. Can I not have any secrets*

“No” he whispered, “what was that kid?” Rossi replied. “I said no okay! Why the fuck do you all think you get to know everything in my life. I’ve just revealed my whole fucking life to you people and you still want more. There’s some things that I can’t tell you and you all have to be okay with that. And thanks for listening in to a private voicemail by the way.” Reid snapped with a spiteful tone. “Okay kid, I’m sorry we just wanted to help. You don’t have to tell us everything pretty boy your entitled to a private life. Just know kid were your family too, you can tell us anything when your ready okay, we’re here to help.” Morgan said calmly as to try to ease the situation. Spencer didn’t reply only looked over to the window indicating he wanted to be left alone. Everyone was still gathered round the table so hotch gave a nod telling them to go back to there seats. 

Most of the ride was very quiet, though towards the landing conversation began to pick up, strictly case related though, it didn’t seem the time to have personal conversations. No one spoke to Spencer, that he knew of anyways. Even if they didn’t he wouldn’t have registered it he was stuck in his mind. His thoughts were overwhelming him. Everything was falling apart.


	5. We have nothing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team set up in the pd and reid gets some bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus the plot holes rlly caught up with me on this one.

“Reid”…”Reid..spence!” The young genius jumped as he heard his name being shouted by his boss. “Spencer we’re nearly in Texas let’s go through the plan” hotch said in a neutral voice not wanting to pry into Reid’s personal life any further. 

“Oh yeah I’m ready” Spencer replied, all emotion had left his voice. He wasn’t angry or sad, it looked as though he wasn’t fully in the jet but the team decided to ignore this and let him process the past few hours events. “Right so we don’t have much to work on at the minute so we will all be going straight to the precinct to introduce ourselves and set up.” And with that everyone grabbed there items and left the jet heading for the SUV’s. Frankly Spencer didn’t care who he was in a car with, he wasn’t going to speak either way so he went into the passenger seat of the first SUV. Aaron sat himself in the drivers seat and Garcia and Emily sat in the back, with Rossi Morgan and JJ in the other car. 

The car ride was fairly quiet apart from a few comments on the views made by a very exited Garcia, in her defence it was very rare she came on cases with the team. It only took about 15 minutes to reach the PD, thank god the ride was very awkward, as soon as they stopped Spencer immediately got out of the car and made his way inside not waiting for the rest of the team. They didn’t take it personally now they knew about his connection to the case they understood he was under a lot of stress. “Hello, you must be with the behavioural analysis unit I’m detective Diaz but you can call me John if you like” the detective reached a hand out to Spencer which he awkwardly avoided, raising his hand into a wave. Diaz had a strange expression on his face but the awkwardness was shifted when the rest of the team entered all introducing themselves. “So if you follow me, here’s where you can set up, I’ll most likely be around here while you stay with us but if not any of my team will be happy to help if you come across any problems.” John shot a smile at the team and left closing the door behind him to give them some privacy.

Spencer sat down at the table avoiding all eye contact with his co-workers, everyone else filled into the remaining chairs so they could begin. “Okay my pretties this ones a doosey, and that’s because we have no family to interview.” Garcia stated and Morgan cut in “wait baby girl what do you mean? How is there no family to interview.” “Well chocolate thunder, all missing persons were filed anonymously online and if someone did come into a station they didn’t stay long. Three of what can be assumed family members actually came into various precincts in Texas but they left very quickly and the PDs tried facial recognition but there was no trace of where they could be.” Everyone seemed slightly annoyed, it was going to be hard enough as it is, now they have basically nothing to go off. “Okay so let’s get this straight” Emily said “we have no family to interview and basically all the victims along with there family’s were off grid so we can’t even find them” “yes” Aaron replied “are biggest bet is going to be finding the other potential victims who connect with the fire, then we will have to work out how to locate them before it’s too late.” 

“Oh boss man who do you think I am, I’ve already got a list, it consists of 32 people.” “Um guys how do we know that’s everyone though, I mean Reid was able to get the fire off his file what if others have?” Emily said. “That’s a good point Prentiss” hotch replied before turning to Spencer “Reid, do you happen to know anyone who has done the same as you, I know this happened when you were very young but we need all the help we can get” hotch looked towards him with a pleasing look as Spencer sluggishly looked up.

“I’ve came across a few others, Garcia could I look over the files I’ll see if there already included.” Spencer said, he was staring to gain a bit of confidence again, he had to forget how the team had reacted and focus on the case, he didn’t know how long he had.

Garcia quickly gave the files over and Reid read them all in less than a minute, he could read 20,000 words a minute after all. “Okay so I recognise a few of the people here, I might be able to get one or two family members locations if that would help.” Reid said looking up to the rest of the team. “And guys I um.. I’m just, I’m really sorry for how I acted before I, I’m just really sorry guys” Spencer said while lowering his eyes to his hands which were playing with the pieces of paper in front of him. “its okay pretty boy we get in and we’re sorry too okay, now lets move past this and focus on the case.” Said Morgan as everyone, including Reid, smiled in agreement.

“okay, so Reid you said you might be able to get a location on some of the victims families, you work on that while the rest of us work out who could be the next victim.” Hotch said while standing up to gather the files. 

Reid stood up and decided to go with Garcia to the computer room as he was probably going to need some help in finding these people, hunters weren’t exactly easy to find.

“come on boy genius lets go work some magic” Garcia said with a grin spread across her face as she cautiously grabbed Reid’s arm. Reid responded with a smile and they walked arm and arm down the hall until they reached a small dark room filled with computers. Before they walked in Reid spoke up “Garcia, I’m going to make a call before we start ill be right back,” he said as he headed toward the men’s room scavenging through his messenger bag for his personal phone. This time, unlike earlier today, bobby picked up straight away. “Hey, pen you landed?” bobby said with a serious tone “um yeah we just landed about an hour ago we’re set up in the PD, have you heard from the guys yet?” “um about that kid,..” bobby sighed “Sam’s gone, happened last night dean said he went into a diner and next thing he knew he was gone. That poor boys going crazy his head ain’t on straight, I’ve told him to meet me where you are in Lawrence so we can get a clear head. Now pen don’t let Sam affect you okay, were gonna get the boy back you need to keep working the case okay” “um.. I y-our right okay…” spencer sighed “um okay yeah this is what I was calling about um do you remember Mary Hartley, she had an older brother and her father Richard?” “oh yeah and that damn boy of his nearly got be killed by that werewolf in 98, bloody idjit” bobby said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood, spencer couldn’t help but let out a little smile. “ugh yeah well Mary went missing a few days ago and we cant get a hold of any of the victims family, when was the last time you heard from Richard or max?” “myself, I haven’t heard from him in a while but I can make some calls and probably find out for you kid, ill call you back. And don’t worry about Sammy okay were gonna get him. You just watch out for yourself.” Before spencer could answer bobby had hung up the phone so reid began making his way back to Garcia.

He knocked on the door before entering. “hey there baby genius, you know you don’t have to knock” garcia said with I smile. “I know it just feels weird not to, you know” spencer replied with a slight smirk on his face as he looked down. “okay, so how are we gonna find these family members pretty boy?” “oh actually that’s what my call was about, bobby, who you heard before, was with me when I met Mary Hartley, the 8th victim, and her family so he’s going to see if he can get a hold of her father or brother.” “gosh and I thought I worked fast well done my beautiful genius!” Reid chuckled at Garcia’s response “yeah um, he’s going to call me back as soon as he finds out anything” “well until then go and eat something I cant have my baby running low on fuel okay.. that’s an order” she said attempting to impersonate hotch. Spencer smiled as he left the room to go find some coffee.


	6. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max hartley, a victims sister, who has a past with reid arrives to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have used / in a paragraph when going over some backstory to separate from the current storyline.

Spencer walked out into the bull pen of the police department in search of a coffee machine. As he began walking down to the kitchen area he bumped into Emily holding two cups of coffee, “hey Reid,” she said with a smile before gesturing too one of the cups, “don’t worry its 90% sugar, just how you like it” spencer chuckled grabbing one of the cups from Emily, “actually if it was 90% sugar it wouldn’t technically even be a liquid, more of a sludge type consistency” Emily laughed “glad too see you back to normal Einstein” she said while the two walked back to where the BAU had set up.

As they walked in the team looked up, “Reid” hotch said “did you get a location?” “not yet though I should have one soon I’m just waiting for a phone call” Reid replied with a forced smile, all he could think about was Sam. Hotch nodded and the team went back to work trying to find other connections between victims.

About half an hour had passed and the team had absolutely nothing, that was when spencer’s phone began to ring. He quickly took it out and answered forgetting that the rest of the team were sitting around him eagerly waiting for an answer. “any news?” “yeah, I got a hold of max and he’s gonna come down to the station, says he’ll be there in about 20 minutes and I got some contacts who’ve done a few hunts with some of the others and there family’s ill get back to you. Oh and pen, he doesn’t know its Azazel, so break it too him easy okay.”, “okay thank you” Reid replied before turning away and lowering his voice “how’s dean are you with him yet?” “yeah he’s..” and that’s when someone else’s voice came through the phone “yeah I’m here pen were gonna get that god damn son a of bitch you here me, were gonna get Sammy and he’s not gonna touch you okay!” …“dean Jesus Christ concentrate on the road boy!” he heard the two bickering over the phone. “okay pen its me again..” bobby said “were gonna meet you tonight text where you staying we’ll be there at 11”and with that bobby hung up the phone and the young genius turned to the rest of the team. 

“hey pretty boy, got anything?” Morgan asked. “ugh yeah, max Hartley, Marys older brother is going to get here in around 20 minutes” Reid replied while not fully concentrating on the conversation, he was texting bobby the hotel they would be staying at. “okay great work kid at least we’ve got somewhere to start” Rossi spoke with a wave of relief. Though spencer couldn’t help but stay on edge, this wasn’t going to get them anywhere he had to meet with dean and bobby.

The team continued to work with the occasional pop in from Garcia when detective Diaz arrived announcing the arrival from Max, who was cautiously standing behind him unsure what to do. Hotch was the first to walk over “ hello max I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner unit chief, I’m with the behavioural analysis unit of the FBI” he said with a smile reaching out his hand which was met with a shake my the young Hartley “we would just like to ask you a few questions”. 

Spencer began to walk over bearing the first real smile he had since this whole ordeal started. 

/ He and max were once close and spencer always used to enjoy when him, bobby, and occasionally the Winchesters, would go on hunts with the Hartley’s. Though they didn’t see each other much outside of hunting, they kept in touch, until a few years ago. And when Reid was 18 and Max 20 they dated for around 3 years before max went back to hunting full time. Though Reid had always liked hunting he knew it wasn’t the life for him. He had never hunted as much as the Winchesters, bobby let him continue to do school while going on hunts when he liked, when spencer was 18 he met Jason Gideon and knew he wanted to become a part of the BAU. This was when max had left to go to collage similar to Sammy, this was when spencer and max grew very close. But he then left of his own accord when he was 23 to return to hunting so they broke it off. They tried keeping in contact but it didn’t last long. This was the first time they had seen or heard from each other in around 2 years. /

“hey Maxxie” spencer said as he walked over, the rest of the team giving him confused looks, they knew he had met one or two of the victims and even some of the family’s before but it seemed they were a lot closer than expected. Max’s anxiousness disappeared as a smile spread across his face pulling Reid into a hug. “hey Pen” he said with a sigh of relief, he hadn’t exactly had the easiest week either with Mary going missing, though he didn’t know about all the other victims. Reid tucked his head into the crook of max’s neck squeezing him tight, max was the only one in the room who would truly understand what he was going through. “you okay” max whispered into spencer’s ear as to not raise suspicion. “I am now” spencer replied, pulling away as he had just remembered his whole team along with detective Diaz were still in the room.


End file.
